


Something You Can Show But Not See

by sitabethel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I was disappointed by the lack of wishshipping smut available, M/M, One Shot, Trans Male Character, Trans Mutou Yuugi, and if you want something done right..., smut with extra helpings of fluff, wishshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel
Summary: Yugi turned his head and pressed both lips against Katsuya's. Katsuya dropped his control pad, hand still raised as if holding it.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Mutou Yuugi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Something You Can Show But Not See

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to both Vaguely Genius and Disposable Villain for beta'ing this! And thanks to everyone on tumblr who helped me decide if Yugi would wear a packer on a first date or not (the majority of feedback was to go with a soft packer, so that's what I used) 
> 
> And double thanks to Disposable Villain, because it was a comment he made on "Mere Force Is Feebleness" that helped inspire this story.

"Don't you dare! Those fireballs are cheap, Yug!" Katsuya nudged his shoulder against Yugi several times, trying to jostle Yugi's hold on his remote control.

"It's fair. You’re the one who’s cheating by shoving me!” Yugi laughed as he bumped his shoulder against Katsuya's in retaliation.

"All's fair in love and war!" Katsuya gave Yugi a final shove as he button-smashed to make his character throw as many combos as possible.

"In that case—"

Yugi turned his head and pressed both lips against Katsuya's. Katsuya dropped his control pad, hand still raised as if holding it. Yugi pulled away.

"Sorry." A fiery blush spread across Yugi's face. "I...I shouldn't have—"

"Was that a joke?" Katsuya locked his gaze on Yugi.

Yugi's head tilted so he could meet Katsuya's stare. He opened his mouth to speak, but paused and licked his lips, tasting the kiss.

"No."

Yugi's eyes were wide, terrified. He stared at Katsuya, waiting for his reaction. Katsuya shook his head "no" because he didn't want Yugi to worry. Instead of tripping over his words, Katsuya chose action. He cupped Yugi's face, drew them closer, and brushed their lips together. A muffed sigh floated from Yugi's mouth. He gripped Katsuya's shoulders. The kiss grew into two…three...Yugi lost count of the number of times their lips swept together, but he groaned and whimpered, and encouraged Katsuya for even more.

They separated, panting. Katsuya flashed a huge, dumb grin at Yugi. Yugi's heart bubbled like a marshmallow over a campfire.

"Been wanting to do that for a while now." Katsuya raked his fingers through his mop of hair.

"Yeah." Yugi smiled, tracing the buttons on his controller with his fingertip. "It's been driving me crazy."

"So…" Katsuya scratched the back of his scalp. "Did you want to keep playing, or…"

"Sure."

Yugi snatched up his control pad too quickly. He winced. "Or" probably meant "or kiss some more" which is what Yugi wanted, but he'd panicked and choose the first available option.

"Yeah!" Katsuya grabbed his own control pad, showing neither relief nor disappointment. "Bet this time I'll whip your ass."

"You can try." Yugi laughed.

They continued to sit side by side playing video games as they did almost every afternoon. It was fun, but Yugi ached to sit closer and kiss Katsuya until their lips were raw. After another half hour, Katsuya's alarm went off on his phone, and he sighed.

"Well, you know what that means."

"I packed you a lunch." Yugi stood so he could fetch the bento box from the fridge.

"Yugi…" Katsuya sighed.

"I know, I know, you can take care of yourself, but…" Yugi stopped near the door, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Let me, okay? Knowing you have something to eat on your lunch break makes me happy."

"All right." Katsuya rubbed his face with both hands. "I'll take it with me."

"Great!" Yugi raced downstairs, grabbed the lunchbox from the fridge, and handed it to Katsuya. "I made you _gyukatsu_. Double portions."

"You're the best, Yugi."

Katsuya leaned down and latched onto Yugi's bottom lip before stepping away. The quick, surprise kiss made Yugi glow inside. Katsuya reached out and touched Yugi's lips. They both grinned.

"See you tomorrow?" Katsuya asked.

"Yes!" Yugi said. His pulse raced.

"Okay." Katsuya grinned, kissing Yugi one last time. "Night."

"Have a good night!" Yugi called down the stairs.

The door rattled in its frame when Katsuya closed it. Yugi waited three full breaths before squealing and rushing back to his room. He paced, fanning himself. He did it. He actually did it. He kissed Katsuya—and Katsuya kissed back. Years of pining and anxiety drained from Yugi's body. He crashed onto his bed, and muffled his screams by shoving a pillow over his face. If one could explode from sheer happiness, then Yugi was in danger.

"I did it!" Yugi rested his hand onto his sternum, but his fingers only fell to his chest.

Yugi sighed. Despite the passing years, he never could break the habit of reaching for the Puzzle.

"I finally did it," Yugi continued to speak to Atem even though the room was empty. "You always told me to go for it. Took me a while, but I managed." Yugi smiled. "Thank you, for all the times you encouraged me."

***

By the time Katsuya knocked on the door the next day, Yugi's nerves were in tatters. Irrational as it was, he couldn't shake the feeling that the day before had been a dream, and none of it actually happened. Yugi held his breath as he opened the door. Katsuya stood in the doorway. He held out the now empty bento box.

"I, uh... I washed it."

"Thanks."

Their fingers brushed as Yugi grabbed the lunchbox. Their gazes locked; both of them blushed.

"Um...Yugi?"

"I'm sorry." Yugi pulled back and stepped to the side. "I'm blocking your way like an idiot."

"No, I mean…" Katsuya fumbled with the door, struggling to close it. "What I meant to say is that I'm off tomorrow."

"Really? You always work on Fridays."

"Yeah, but a co-worker needed to switch around a few days, so I'm off, and…the Zombire sequel is out, so I thought, maybe—"

"Yes! I'd love to go with you."

"I know we usually go with everyone, but—"

"Kat." Yugi rested a hand on Katsuya's shoulder. "I would love to _go out_ with you this weekend."

Katsuya grinned, and Yugi mimicked him. They stood in the living room and stared at each other like idiots for far too long before Yugi remembered he was holding a lunchbox. He dropped it off in the kitchen and grabbed two cans of coffee out of the fridge before meeting with Katsuya in the bedroom.

"Should we duel…or play Mortal Kombat again...or…?" Katsuya toed at the carpet while he spoke.

 _Rip each other's clothes off_?

Yugi shoved his thoughts to the side. He'd always had a healthy libido, and years of T only added fuel to the fire. Instead of speaking his thoughts out loud, Yugi cleared his throat.

"Mortal Kombat is good."

They dropped to the floor, crossing their legs and selecting characters. Yugi was hyper-aware of Katsuya's knee bumping against his. Katsuya gave Yugi's shoulder a playful bump, and Yugi giggled. Neither of them played well. Katsuya tossed the control pad onto the floor after three losses and splayed out like a snow angel.

"No challenges for a rematch?" Yugi laid beside Jonouchi.

"My brain is mush. Didn't sleep well last night."

"I'm sorry." Yugi had replayed their kisses in his mind the entire night before, so he was also tired. "Want to take a nap before work? My bed's right there."

"I don't want to steal your bed." Katsuya shook his head.

"Who said anything about stealing? We're sharing." Yugi plopped onto his mattress. He patted the space beside him. "See? Plenty of space."

"I _am_ exhausted." Katsuya yawned.

“Then come here.” Yugi beckoned.

Katsuya rolled onto his side, pushed up, and climbed next to Yugi under the covers. Yugi rested his head on Katsuya's chest, and Katsuya wrapped his arms around Yugi. Katsuya exhaled, sinking into the mattress as he relaxed. Yugi gave Katsuya a quick squeeze. They were both asleep before Yugi could say another word.

***

Katsuya's alarm woke him. The shrill, pulsing noise stabbing into their heads and pulling them from their warm, cozy nap.

"Dammit," Katsuya muttered, jabbing at the phone screen with his thumb.

“No.” Yugi held on a little tighter.

“I wish I could stay.” Katsuya sighed.

"It’s okay. I made you spaghetti." Yugi yawned before sitting.

“Thanks.” Katsuya blushed as he stood and stuffed his cellphone into his back pocket.

“Does it really bother you?” Yugi frowned. “When I make you lunch?”

“It’s nice.” Katsuya pulled his phone out again and checked it as if the time would somehow change if he stared at it long enough. He traced the outline of his screen with his finger. “I just don’t want to be a charity case.”

“I don’t think of it like that at all.” Yugi shook his head.

“I know,” Katsuya said.

“I make you lunch because we’re friends, but…” Yugi slipped his hand into Kat’s. “It’s also because I like you...y-y’know? More than a regular friend.”

“Well, when you put it _that_ way.” Katsuya leaned close, tracing kisses up Yugi’s neck and making Yugi giggle. “I guess it’s not charity when yer boyfriend makes you lunch.”

“Exactly!” Yugi flung his arms around Katsuya’s neck and kissed him. “I’ll go get it!”

Katsuya followed him downstairs. Yugi dug through the fridge. He pulled a different bento box out and handed it to Katsuya.

“Thanks, Yuge,” Katsuya murmured.

“It’s...nice, to be able to do something like this for you every day.”

They stood facing each other, fidgeting and staring at their shoes. Katsuya glanced up first, heaving a sigh.

“Well…” Katsuya said.

“Don’t be late to work.” Yugi bit his bottom lip.

“I know. I don’t want to hear my boss’s bitchn’.” He took a step toward the door before stopping. “See you tomorrow?”

“Of course!” Yugi grabbed Katsuya, stood on his toes, and kissed him goodbye.

Katsuya wrapped his hand around the back of Yugi’s neck. His palm was warm, and calloused, and the sensation sent a shiver down Yugi’s spine. Yugi sighed as they parted, and his chest ached when Katsuya left. Remembering they were going out tomorrow night, Yugi rushed upstairs and dug through his closet in search of his best outfit.

He chose a well-broken-in pair of leather pants—tight, but supple enough to comfortably move in. He paired it with a studded belt, a black mesh top, and a leather vest. The vest/top combination allowed Yugi to show off his chest, but hide the two thin scars. Yugi dumped his jewelry box onto his bed and sorted through his favorite pieces. He was already wearing the black leather bracelet with a silver buckle Katsuya bought for him five birthdays ago. Katsuya wore a matching bracelet. An inscription on the inside of them read: _something you can show, but not see_.

Yugi kissed the bracelet strapped around the pulse point of his wrist. He then pressed his wrist to his heart. He had loved Katsuya since highschool—first as a friend and then, slowly, as something deeper. Over the years, he’d watched Katsuya grow from a scruffy, temperamental teenager to the kind of man who stood up for anyone in trouble and worked tirelessly to carve a better future for himself than what his father would have ever let him have. Of course Yugi made Katsuya lunch everyday. Someone needed to take care of him, and even as friends, Yugi would do anything to help Katsuya get through those extra hours at his late shift job.

But for years it had been more than wanting to be a good friend. Yugi longed to run his fingers through Katsuya's hair, to wrap his arms around him, to French kiss and shuck the clothes from their sweating bodies. Yugi bit his bottom lip, mind hazed with dirty daydreams. With a loud sigh, Yugi piled the extra jewelry into the box and returned it to his dresser. Everything else he lay carefully over the back of a chair so it'd be ready for him the next day.

Yugi stretched onto his bed. He crooked one arm behind his head, using it as a pillow, and rested the other hand over a Puzzle he no longer wore. He started at the ceiling, imagining scenarios for his and Katsuya’s date. Would they go out to dinner first? Would they hold hands? Would Yugi be bold enough to kiss Kat during the credits while everyone else rushed out of the theatre? Yugi sighed. It was going to be another restless night.

***

The next day, Yugi checked the time on his cellphone no less than three dozen times. He spent most of the day pacing and took a shower an hour before he needed to. He chose an aftershave heavy with cedar and jasmine aromas, inhaling deeply and hoping Katsuya enjoyed the scent as much as he did. He was so nervous about his date that his hands trembled as he folded a sock and arranged it in the pouch in his boxer briefs, and he almost fell over while shimmying into his pants. Yet, somehow, Yugi managed to put on his clothes without breaking a leg or destroying anything in his room. Yugi faced his bedroom mirror and admired how he looked decked out in black leather and silver spikes. He finished the ensemble with a generous layer of kohl around his eyes.

Yugi practiced poses in the mirror, had seven imaginary conversations in his mind where he and Katsuya confessed eternal love to each other, and refreshed his social media pages every ten seconds. The last twenty minutes he paced and tidied up his living room although Katsuya visited almost every day and wouldn't even notice how perfectly fluffed the throw pillows on the sofa were.

When the doorbell rang, Yugi checked his hair in the mirror before opening the door. Katsuya stood in the doorway in his best shirt. He held out a bouquet of half a dozen white roses.

"H-here. I hope it's not too cliché."

"How sweet." Yugi grabbed the flowers, sucking in their perfume. "I'll put them in water right away."

Yugi set a jar of water on his coffee table and arranged the flowers therein. He beamed at Katsuya, who blushed and turned away.

"Thought... maybe we could swing by Burger World before the movie? We have time."

Yugi laced his fingers with Katsuya's. "Sounds great. Let's go."

Katsuya zipped his moped through the congested city traffic. It was small, and they were a tight fit, but Yugi didn't mind. They went to their regular table. Katsuya fumbled for his wallet.

"I got this, you want your usual, right?"

Yugi nodded, allowing Katsuya to order for both of them when the waitress arrived.

" _Heh_ , remember when Anzu would sneak here after school and work so she could save enough money for dancing school?" Katsuya glanced over to the other waitresses as if Anzu would somehow appear to take their order lie she did when they were in high school

"Yeah, and now she lives in New York. I'm so proud of her for accomplishing her dreams."

“You’re doing well too. Your game comes out next year.”

“I’m so excited.” Yugi beamed.

“Can’t wait to play it.” Katsuya grinned.

“I’ll teach you everything I know.” Yugi winked.

When their food arrived, they only picked at their fries. Katsuya’s gaze lifted, and he frowned when he noticed Yugi swirling a single fry into the ketchup.

“What’s a matter? Don’t you want to try your burger?”

“Of course.” Yugi blushed. He _did_ want to eat the burger.

It looked delicious, but his stomach was in knots. Regardless, he didn’t want to disappoint Katsuya, so he grabbed the sandwich with both hands and dove in. Katsuya grinned, reaching over the table.

“Mustard.” He dabbed his thumb against the corner of Yugi’s mouth before sucking his thumb clean.

The action only made the knots in Yugi’s belly tighten. Suddenly a table’s length seemed too far a distance for them to be, and Yugi looked forward to when they’d be side by side at the movie theatre.

“So...how was work?” Yugi grasped for any conversation topic.

“ _Eh_.” Katsuya shrugged his shoulders. Helpful. The silence returned.

“You’re not eating much either,” Yugi noted.

“Yeah, guess I’m kinda nervous.” Katsuya combed his fingers through his hair. “Stupid, right? We’ve done this a million times together.”

“I’m nervous too.” Yugi laughed, his voice wound tight despite the sound being genuine. “We’ve gone out before but not...you know, _gone out_ before.”

“Exactly.” Katsuya nodded.

“I’m sure we’ll get better at it once we do it a few times.” Yugi licked his lips clean and dragged a sip from his soda.

“Y-yeah.” Katsuya blushed, distracted as he stared at Yugi.

Katsuya’s stare made Yugi blush as well. He managed to finish the burger, but the fries grew cold. Usually, Katsuya snatched any fries Yugi couldn't eat quickly enough, but Yugi noticed a few leftovers on his tray as well. Neither of them mentioned the fact and they climbed back onto Katsuya’s moped and drove to the theater. The awkwardness softened as they stood in line. Zombire had been a favorite of Yugi’s since his early teens and he rambled non-stop about his favorite comics and fan-theories. Katsuya jumped in with his own opinions, and soon they were sitting in the dark.

The moment the speakers boomed around them, Katsuya reached out and laced his fingers with Yugi’s. Yugi’s eyes bulged and his heart jumped into his throat. He risked a glance at Katsuya, his face dappled with colors from the screen, and they both smiled. Yugi leaned closer. He stole a quick kiss and rested his head against Katsuya’s arm. They remained like that until the plot picked up, then they were both at the edge of their seats, shouting and cheering with the rest of the audience the the incredible action sequences. They couldn’t talk during the ride home, but as soon as they burst into Yugi’s living room, they rambled over each other’s sentences.

“That movie was badass!” Katsuya punched the air. “All those explosions—”

“And when the building collapsed on him? I knew he wasn’t dead, but I couldn't imagine how he could be alive—”

“And the costume update of the villain? So cool!”

“And the very end when Zombire and the heroine kissed…”

Yugi and Katsuya both froze, gazes locked. As if Yugi’s words were a final cue, they crashed together. They stumbled through the living room, but Yugi didn’t want to make it upstairs to his bed when there was a couch a meter away. He maneuvered them toward it, and fell onto the cushions. Katsuya climbed on top of Yugi. As their lips brushed together, they kicked off their shoes, forgetting house slippers, forgetting to shower, forgetting everything which wasn’t _now_. Their kisses deepened, drawing soft whines from both of them.

Yugi hitched, and Katsuya responded by rolling his hips. He nudged Yugi’s head at an angle so he could suck on Yugi’s throat. Yugi opened his mouth in a silent scream, hips moving in a steady rhythm as they ground together.

“Damn Yuge.” Katsuya moaned against Yugi’s neck, his breath hot.

Yugi grunted, switching to he could kiss and lick Katsuya’s throat. He tore Kat’s shirt up over his head, latching his lips onto Katsuya’s nipples. Katsuya arched like a cobra, grinding a little more firmly into Yugi’s crotch and sending fire into his stomach. Yugi tossed his head back, gasping.

“S’it okay?” Katsuya tugged at Yugi’s vest.

Yugi nodded and lifted himself enough so Katsuya could slip the vest away from his shoulders. He pulled the mesh undershirt over his head and tossed it on the floor with the other two tops. Katsuya touched Yugi’s sternum with two fingers.

“They look so much better than last time.”

“I remember after my surgery you stayed over for a week and wouldn’t even let me get the peanut butter out of the cupboard.” Yugi smiled at the memory. He’d been sore and a little scared after getting top surgery, but Katsuya had cheered him on before and after.

“The doctor told you not to reach for stuff until you healed.” Katsuya straddled Yugi and flexed his bicep. “Besides, that’s what these guns are for—getting things off of the top shelf for ya’.”

“Mmm-hmmm.” Yugi gave Kat an amused snort. He supposed if Katsuya let him make lunches for him every day, Yugi could handle occasionally letting Kat repay him by reaching something high for him.

“Can I kiss your chest, or…” Katsuya’s sentence faded. He fidgeted with the upholstery as he waited for Yugi’s answer.

“Sure. Kiss anything you want.” Yugi laughed.

A huge grin brightened Katsuya’s face, but he sobered a moment to ask, “Is there anything you want me to avoid? Or anything specific I should or shouldn’t do?”

Yugi pulled Katsuya close, kneading their lips together before he caressed Katsuya’s face. He undid the front of his leather trousers, shoved them low enough on his hips for them to be out of the way, grabbed Katsuya’s hand, and guided him down the front of Yugi’s boxer briefs. Yugi led Katsuya’s fingers to his clit and demonstrated the pressure, speed, and movement he wanted.

“Oh fuck,” Katsuya muttered into Yugi’s hair as if he were the one being stroked.

Yugi released him. He continued to circle his fingers around and above Yugi’s clitoris. The fire in his belly expanded, burning hotter. Yugi cooed, grabbed Katsuya’s ass with both hands, and began hitching his hips in rhythm with Katsuya’s fingers. Katsuya kissed the curves of Yugi’s chest, lapping at the swells of muscles cut from hours in the gym each week. Yugi’s breathing deepened; he whined softly with each rotation of Katsuya’s fingers.

Katsuya moved to Yugi’s shoulders, across his collarbone, up his neck, and to his mouth. His tongue slipped against Yugi’s lips, and Yugi opened his mouth, twining his tongue with Kat’s. He breathed hard through his nose. His need for air grew desperate. Yugi broke their kiss so he could grunt in pleasure.

“A...a little harder now.” He panted, kneading Katsuya’s ass with more urgency.

Katsuya complied without hesitation. He whispered Yugi’s name over and over as he stroked Yugi’s clit. Yugi’s thighs tightened. He puffed out his chest and clenched his teeth. The touch was almost too much, but dammit if Yugi didn’t _want_ every second of it. He cried out, bucked against Kat’s fingertips. Yugi hovered on the edge— _so fucking good, so fucking good, so fucking good_ —his legs threatened to give out if the tension didn’t break soon. It was a slow rise, swelling like a tide, and then flooding the shore of Yugi’s nerve endings. Yugi trembled.

“Oh Kat...Kat! Kat! Kat! Kat! Yes!”

They watched each other catch their breath as they lay stacked on top of each other. Katsuya’s eyes gleamed in the ambient lamplight of the living room. Yugi’s heart swelled, years and years of memories with Katsuya swirling in Yugi’s chest as he studied Kat’s face.

_Something you can show but not see…_

Pressing against Katsuya’s chest, Yugi pushed him up. He slipped out of his pants for comfort before stripping Katsuya of both jeans and underwear. Yugi settled on his knees, fitting himself between Katsuya’s legs.

“Oh—oh, shit.” Katsuya stuttered as Yugi held his gaze.

He lowered his lips, licking the head of Katsuya’s cock.

“Oh wow!” Katsuya’s eyes slammed shut and his mouth twisted in pleasure.

Yugi kissed Katsuya’s tip, rolling his tongue around the hood before kissing again. Kat was already hard and thick in Yugi’s hand. Yugi tasted a drop of precum as he continued to alternate between licks and kisses. Katsuya gripped the sofa cushions on either side of him. His nails raked into the upholstery. Yugi sealed his lips around Kat’s shaft and plunged low, allowing Katsuya’s cockhead to push against the back of his throat. He licked his way up, coating Katsuya’s cock with saliva so his lips could slide downward easier the second and third time. When he was good and wet, Yugi bobbed his head.

“Ah fuck, Yuge!” Katsuya threaded the fingers of his right hand in Yugi’s hair, tugging slightly.

Yugi hummed, never stopping the steady rhythm. Each sigh, curse, and whimper from Kat was a glorious reward for his efforts, and Yugi thought he could go all night even when the friction stung his lips and his jaw began to ache. Kat’s cries grew deep, ragged, and needy. Yugi sped his pace, cupping Katsuya’s balls with his left hand as his right held the base of Katsuya’s cock. Katsuya scooped his hips higher, pushing deeper into Yugi’s mouth. He was throbbing against Yugi’s lips and Yugi put on a final burst of speed to help drag Kat over the edge.

“G-gunna come!” Katsuya cried, grinding his teeth and digging his nails deeper into the upholstery.

Yugi pulled up enough to swallow Katsuya’s heat when he poured into Yugi’s mouth. Katsuya leaned against the sofa, covering his red face with both hands.

“Holy shit, that was awesome.”

“Are you off the entire night?” Yugi rested his cheek against the top of Katsuya’s thigh.

“Yup. Miracle, right?” Katsuya combed his fingers through Yugi’s hair.

“Will you stay the night?” Yugi kissed Kat’s thigh. “I’m having too much fun for it to end yet.”

“A slumber party—like old times.” Katsuya grinned, in that goofy way which always made Yugi’s heart flutter.

“Now with added bonus features, like kissing.” Yugi climbed onto the couch so he could reach Katsuya’s lips.

Kat hummed at the light kiss. He shifted on the sofa so he could lay down, wrapping Yugi in his arms. Their fingers locked together. The metal buckles on their matching bracelets clinked. Katsuya raised their joined hands, smiling at the leather bands.

“Something you can show but not see,” Katsuya quoted the inscription from memory.

“Like friendship,” Yugi said, referenced Katsuya’s first answer to the questions.

Yugi squeezed Kat’s hands. Katsuya held Yugi more tightly with his opposite arm. He inhaled, sighing against the nape of Yugi’s neck as he whispered.

“Or love.”


End file.
